Marriage of Convenience
by SingingMisery
Summary: “This is your union, Lithuania. You should be happy"


Title: Marriage of Convenience

Pairing: Poland/Lithuania

Warnings: Nothing really. Lithuania angsting and worrying. Brief talks about sex.

Notes: Sooo, I have never written these two before. Can you tell? I did this for Spring Kink of livejournal. The prompt asked for first time(s); marriage of convenience (country names preferred). I tried. I should also say that while Poland and Lithuania did have a personal union, in my head they didn't really get "married" until the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth.

* * *

A soft, lilting tune played over the crowd of people in perfumed silk and gilded masks. Women in colourful dresses danced with handsome men, spinning hand in hand while draining glasses of a potent red wine.

"This is your union, Lithuania. You should be happy." His boss patted his arm. "It is important we make this work. So smile."

Lithuania did as he was told. A painful smile overtook his features. That seemed to please the man. His boss disappeared off into the crowd of people.

Lithuania dropped his smile as he shrank back into the shadows. This was not the first time he had been aligned with Poland. But this time, his boss was asking something of him. In order to make this union, this alliance work...he was being asked to perform a more physical consummation. It had worked before, with other nations. Lithuania truly loved his people and this was the proper thing to do. But this was a strange fear inside him, collecting like a cold ball in his belly. He was dreading this. To engage in fornication...he would have to give up a part of himself that he had managed to maintain all this time. He was a warrior, a fighter. Lithuania had faced down the Teutonic knights. This should not be a cause of such worry.

The crowed shifted. Between the gaps on people, Lithuania caught a glimpse of Poland. The blond nation was looking confident, shyly smiling at anyone who looked at him. Lithuania felt a flash of jealousy. Confidence was not something he came by easy. Even now, worry was gnawing away at him, making him ache. Not willing to watch anymore, Lithuania turned away from his...spouse.

Some time passed, and Lithuania continued to avoid Poland. It wasn't difficult. The brightly dressed nation did not try and to seek him out. But Lithuania watched him. Watched as Poland danced, ate, drank, and smiled. The other nation was vivid in his actions, moving with liquid grace. Lithuania found himself sighing every time Poland tossed his blond hair.

* * *

Finally, the party had gone long into the evening. Lithuania trudged up to his room, burdened with exhaustion and regret. He didn't notice the figure watching him until it spoke in a hissed whisper.

"Liet!"

Lithuania spun around, staring at Poland who emerged from the corner. The other nation held out his hand, a smile on his face. Lithuania held out his own hand, grasping Poland's soft palm in his own sweaty one. Poland tugged, continuing the way to Lithuania's room. Once inside, they sat on the bed, their hands still entwined.

Poland ran his thumb over Lithuania's hand. "I'm so happy, Lithuania." The blond nation gave him a smile. "Aren't you, like, happy too?"

Lithuania blinked, taking stock of his emotions. He was confused, nervous, unsure...but under it all, he was happy. He was happy to be there, holding Poland's hand in the quiet dimness. "Y-yes. I suppose I am."

Poland's smile became even more brilliant. "Good." He raised the brunet nation's hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss. "Like, I'm tired. Let's sleep." With that, he flopped back onto the bed.

Lithuania blinked again, startled by the abrupt change of pace. "But...don't they want us to..." His voice trailed off.

Poland sat up, looking at him inquisitively. "Want us to do what?"

Lithuania sighed, looking away. "Want us to...engage in intercourse."

"Oh! You mean...like sex?"

His face heated. "Y-yes."

Poland laughed, gripping Lithuania's arm and pulled him down. Lithuania allowed himself to be stretched out on his side. "We have time, don't we? Like, if we're married now..."

Lithuania blushed fully this time. "Married," he echoed.

Poland nodded. "Yes. Married. I know out bosses, like, want us to have sex. And we will, trust me. I have wanted my first time to be with you."

Lithuania jerked with surprise.

"And I'm guessing you haven't, like, done this before either. It'll be fun!" Poland giggled, hands resting on the other nation's shoulders.

Somehow, Poland's carefree attitude helped reassure him. He slid closer to Poland, entwining their bodies together. Poland giggled some more. Then This was his friend, his ally, and now his partner. The other nation was not the easiest to get along with. Lithunia knew he was clingy and a bit stubborn. But, he wouldn't want this with anyone else.

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
